Harry Potter and the Order of the Ring
by AledaJiro
Summary: HH, RL, GOC we lov HH! harry potter characters in a lord of the rings universe please R&R!1
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. So, STOP COMING TO MY DOOR! Thank you. (no flames, k)  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Ring  
  
All his life, Harry Potter had lived in the Shire, these long sixteen years. He has three best friends, two he met five years ago and one he met four years ago when he saved her life from a dark wizard, Saurmon.  
  
Ron Weasley, one of Harry's best friends, walked in on Harry running around, trying to get his Uncle Billus's 111st birthday ready.  
  
"Hi, Harry. Getting ready for the party?" Ginny, Ron's sister was right behind Ron. This was the fifteen-year-old that Harry had saved.  
  
"Hi, Ginny, Ron." Harry was hurriedly rushing to get everything ready & perfect. "Don't you think that eleventy-one is far too old for a wizard who looks like that?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely." Hermione Granger walked in. She was Harry's Ron's best friend that they met on the Ent ride here. The Ents have long ago befriended them.  
  
"There is trouble in the east." came a grave and familiar voice. "Sauron has made an army powerful enough to wipe out Middle-Earth."  
  
"Gandalf!" everybody yelled and ran to give him a hug.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Gandalf said with a grin. "How's your Uncle Billus coming along? Eleventy-one and he hasn't aged a day."  
  
"Yeah. It's almost as if something was stopping him at the prime of his life." Ron added.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so what d'ya think? i thought it was pretty good. wait i'm not supposed to tell u, arent i? r/r!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

hi sorry it took so long to update ( i had school and i'm in band so i had a lot of after school practices well heres harry potter and the order of the ring R&R!!!!!  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Ring Chapter 2  
  
There was fiddle music. There were chips. There was dancing. As celebration of Billus's 111th birthday, there were decorations everywhere and a huge banner.  
  
"Go on, Ron." Harry urged, pushing Ron in the back. "Ask Luna for a dance."  
  
Harry accidentally pushed Ron too hard because he fell right into Luna's arms and they began to dance. Harry started to laugh. He couldn't help it. He was giddy.  
  
After Ron's dance with Luna, he sat down right beside Harry. "You know," he started. "You could ask somebody yourself."  
  
"Okay." Harry said and walked off. Ron followed him. When he turned the corner, he found Harry dancing with Hermione. He smiled inwardly. He knew that they've always had a thing for each other.  
  
Meanwhile, many children had come to see Gandalf's fireworks.  
  
"Fireworks, Gandalf! Fireworks!" they cried.  
  
Gandalf sighed. He really was getting too old for this. He muttered the spell, "Maximus Lumorous Solem!"  
  
The children cheered as fireworks went off all around them. They shrieked with glee and pleasure while harmless sparks tickled them.  
  
Gandalf was so cheerful that he didn't see two look-alikes creep behind him.  
  
"No, no, no!" Fred Weasley snapped. "The big one."  
  
"Ah. The Dragon?" George questioned his twin.  
  
"Yeah! Hurry up. I think Gandalf is coming back!"  
  
George slid down from the firework trailer holding a firework shaped like a dragon. He put it in the ground and lit it.  
  
"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Fred exclaimed. He pushed the firework towards George.  
  
"It is in the ground!" argued George, pushing it back.  
  
"Outside!" Fred groaned.  
  
The Dragon-shaped firework started, leaving a put out Fred and a very excited George behind as it went through a tent and outside, circling around before coming at the crowd of people, who were ducking as it rolled by overhead.  
  
"Billus! Billus! Duck; there's a dragon." Harry rushed towards his uncle, forcing him to run faster.  
  
"What? A dragon? Impossible. There hasn't been a dragon here since –" he was cut off when Harry pulled him down and the dragon turned overhead.  
  
"What in the world? Look at that!" Billus cried in amazement.  
  
The Dragon took the form of an actual dragon, and then screamed overhead again as it went the other way. It slowed, and then exploded into millions of tiny pieces of fire. Everybody cheered.  
  
Fred looked at the place where the Dragon had exploded, then consulted with his twin.  
  
"That was fun. Do you think we could get another one without getting cought?" Fred asked.  
  
George nodded his head, and they both turned and walked into someone.  
  
"George and Fred Weasley!" a voice thundered in their ears from overhead. "I should have known it was you!" He looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"Gandalf, we can explain." Fred had started to sweat. "We needed more entertainment, you see? So we just –"  
  
"STOLE FROM MY SECRET STASHPILE, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" Gandalf yelled, then brightened. "I have an idea."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Gandalf," Harry asked. "What's the deal with the whole Souron thing, anyhow? Isn't he dead?"  
  
"Sort of. He died, leaving behind his body –"He stopped and looked around. "We'll discuss this later." He whipped his staff around, and Harry heard two voices say, "Ouch!"  
  
"What are you two doing?" Gandalf looked a little angry.  
  
"We were, um, looking for a nice, quiet place to –"Ron was cut off as Hermione jabbed him in the stomach.  
  
"Don't say it. I told you not to say that if we got caught!" she growled at him.  
  
Harry was perplexed until Ron turned red and Fred started making kissing noises.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, eyebrows raised.  
  
"You have a girlfriend, you know." Harry stated bluntly.  
  
"Not really a girlfriend per se," Ron mumbled, resembling a tomato.  
  
"But a secret admirer and crush to (A/N ~ DUN DUN DUUUUUN!) Luna." Harry grinned. "Besides, Hermione's my –"he cut off, looking around, and then turned bright red when he caught sight of her. "Sh – she's my, uh, m – my best friend. Yeah. That's it She's my best friend."  
  
Ron looked at him skeptically. "Uh – huh. Right."  
  
* * *  
  
"Speech!" the audience cried. "Speech, Billus!"  
  
"Okay." Billus said. "If it weren't for all you people, this party would not have taken place." He paused for a moment. "I would like to thank the Weasleys!"  
  
All the Weasleys cheered.  
  
"The Potter!"  
  
Harry cheered, too.  
  
"The Grangers!"  
  
Hermione looked as if she was having the time of her life.  
  
"The Malfoys!"  
  
Harry and Ron groaned while Malfoy smirked.  
  
"The Padgets!"  
  
Matthew a fellow Griffindor and fifth – year, was Harry's and Ron's friend. He too began cheering.  
  
"Last, but certainly not least, Gandalf."  
  
The old wizard was clapping along with the rest.  
  
"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!" Billus stated.  
  
There were whispers among the crowd while they tried to figure out if they had been insulted or complimented.  
  
"But, time moves on." Billus said. He was looking rather pale. "And my time moves on also." The smiles on people's faces were beginning to fade. "Yes. After eleventy – one years, time moves on more quickly than ever. Yes. Well," Harry noticed that he fingered something in his pocket. "I'm going now. Goodbye."  
  
He vanished.  
  
There was a roar. The audience burst into applause, and then it faded, leaving behind panicked whispers all around.  
  
* * *  
  
Billus, invisible, was making his way to his house. He took off his ring and he became visible. He jumped when he heard a voice.  
  
"You must have thought that was a very clever trick, eh?" Gandalf reprimanded.  
  
"Well did you see the looks on their faces?" Billus chucked.  
  
"Still, it was dangerous. When you leave, you must leave the ring here. It's not safe." Gandalf paced the room.  
  
"Okay, it's in the envelope on top of the fireplace. Wait. No." Billus stopped and felt his pocket. "It's right here in my pocket. Isn't that funny? But why shouldn't it stay there? My own. My precious."  
  
"Precious?" Gandalf looked surprised. "It's been called that, but not by you."  
  
"It's not your business what I do with my things!" Billus looked really freaky right then.  
  
"There's no reason to get angry."  
  
"Well, if I get angry it's your fault!"  
  
"Please calm down."  
  
"You want it FOR YOURSLEF!" Billus accused.  
  
"BILLUS POTTER! DO NOT TAKE ME AS A CONJUROR OF CHEAP TRICKS!" Gandalf bellowed. "I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU!" he calmed down. "I am trying to help you."  
  
"Oh, Gandalf." Billus ran up to Gandalf and hugged him. He sighed. "Well, I guess you're right. I'll get my things."  
  
He hurried over to his pre – packed pack and slung it over his shoulder. He walked to the wall and chose a walking stick from the wall.  
  
"Well, Gandalf, I'd better go." Billus started to walk out the door.  
  
"Billus, the ring is still in your pocket." Gandalf reminded him.  
  
"Oh, right." With a look of concentration, he pulled it out and dropped it.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Billus laughed and began singing:  
  
The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can.  
Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say.  
  
He looked at Gandalf, and then, staying silent, walked out towards the old pathway.  
  
"Goodbye, my old friend." Gandalf whispered into the night, before closing the door again.  
  
A/N ~ whatd you think? the reason that i didnt put up a new chappie is because my idiot brother posted a fanfic on this account and it was in the wrong category. that is sooooooo @#$&*$@ unfair!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this is to all my reviewers: sorry!!!!!!!!! I forgot to upload. But if you review more, then I will upload faster. K? Now this is more of the parody type. im going to change it to a parody  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Ring Chapter 3  
  
Meanwhile, Fred and George were not at all having fun. They were washing the dishes because of their punishment with Gandalf. "Okay, you two. Remember – back and forth. Back and forth. That's all you need to do."  
  
"I think I liked it better when Mum was yelling at us." Fred whispered to his twin.  
  
"That can be arranged, you know." Gandalf said.  
  
Harry burst into Bag End looking for Billus. "Alright, Billus. Enough is enough. You had no right to –"  
  
He looked around one more time just to make sure. "Billus?" he asked.  
  
"He is gone." A grave voice said to his left.  
  
"Gandalf?" Harry was surprised to see him there.  
  
"He is not here anymore. He saw fit to leave." Gandalf told him.  
  
"So he left us, then." Harry asked, not sure to believe him or not.  
  
"Yes. He needed a lot of time to rest, concentrate, and most importantly, relax."  
  
"Well, he does have a bunch of time," Harry admitted grudgingly. "Besides, I needed to ask him for advice."  
  
"On girls?" Gandalf asked with a grin.  
  
Harry looked at him, astonished. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I can tell. So, who is it?" Gandalf pressed.  
  
Harry blushed. "Hermione."  
  
"I presumed as much."  
  
'Wow. He knows everything.' Thought Harry. "Just tell me what to do.  
  
Gandalf explained what to do around Hermione, and then he started in the importance of the Ring.  
  
"Here, give me the Ring." Gandalf held out his hand.  
  
Harry gave it to him and Gandalf dropped it into the fire.  
  
"Wait a minute. Why did you do that?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Sh! Watch." Gandalf picked it up out of the fire. He looked at it closely.  
  
"Here." He tossed it to Harry, who panicked.  
  
"Just catch it." Gandalf told him.  
  
Harry caught it. "What do I do with it?"  
  
"Look at it very closely. What do you see?"  
  
"Writing. There's writing on the Ring!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. That is the old language of Mordoorhandle." Gandalf explained. "I dare not speak it here."  
  
"Mordoorhandle?" Harry asked, amazed.  
  
"Yes. In the common tongue it says –  
  
One Ring to rule them all...  
...One Ring to find them...  
...One Ring to bring them all...  
...And in the darkness make them eat white pudding!"  
  
"No! Not that! Anything but that!" Harry screamed.  
  
They were sitting down, getting ready to have tea, when Gandalf told Harry everything.  
  
"This is the One Ring. Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mt. Doom – oh – Hana." He said. "Taken by Isilly from the hand of Sauron himself in the Great Battle."  
  
Harry looked up at this. "Billus found it. In Dobby's cave."  
  
"Yes." Gandalf nodded. "For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Billus's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But evil is rising in Mordoorhandle. The Ring has awoken. It has heard its master's call. It's been using people to try to get the Ring back to its master."  
  
"But I thought he was killed. Sauron was destroyed." Harry objected.  
  
'Need to get back to him...' a disembodied voice rang out in the chilly evening.  
  
"What was that?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"That was the Ring." Gandalf said.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"No, Harry. The spirit endured. He is bound to the Ring, and it survived. Sauron has returned. He is looking for it, still. His Death Eaters have multiplied. His fortress at Ballad – dung has been rebuilt in the land of Mordoorhandle. He needs only this Ring to cover these lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it." He shook his head. "Seeking it. All his will is bent on it. For the Ring yearns above all else is to return to the hand of his master. They are one: The Ring and The Dark Lord. Harry," He looked at Harry. "He must never find it."  
  
Harry took the Ring and got up. "All right. We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of this again. No one knows it's here, do they?"  
  
Harry stopped and looked at Gandalf, a pleading look present in his eyes. "Do they, Gandalf?" He asked, his remaining hope that was left in him draining away at the sight of his very old friend's face.  
  
"There is one other that knew Billus had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Dobby." He bowed his head. "I don't know how long they tickled him, but amidst the shrieks of laughter and inane babble came two words: Shire. Potter."  
  
"Shire!" Harry said. "Potter! But that would lead them here."  
  
They heard a noise that could only be distinguished in the category of thundering footsteps of a horse.  
  
"Take it, Gandalf!" Harry told him, holding his hand out with the Ring glinting in the light of the candles that filled the room. "Take it!"  
  
Gandalf grunted, stepped backward, and steeled himself to do something that he must. "No, Harry."  
  
"You must take it!"  
  
"You cannot offer me this Ring."  
  
"Okay, I'm giving it to you!" Harry yelled.  
  
"DON'T TEMPT ME, HARRY!" Gandalf was looking as angry as before. He calmed down. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Please understand... I would use the Ring from a desire to do good."  
  
Harry looked up at him.  
  
"But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."  
  
"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Harry cried.  
  
"No," Gandalf said, shaking his head. "No, it can't."  
  
Harry understood. Gandalf could see it. Just a little glint in Harry's eye could tell him that he understood that he had to take on the burden.  
  
Harry closed his fist around the Ring and looked up at Gandalf. "What must I do?"  
  
"You must leave and leave quickly." Gandalf told him.  
  
"Where?" Harry asked while packing all of his small belongings in a suitcase. "Where do I go?"  
  
"You must leave the Shire. Make for the village of Bee."  
  
"Bee?" Harry questioned  
  
Gandalf nodded. "And don't you forget it."  
  
"Bee. Got it." Harry walked down the hall for some food. "What about you?"  
  
"I'll be waiting for you, at the inn of the Prancing Pony. OW!" Gandalf said as he held his head.  
  
"Sorry about the low ceilings. The ring will be safe there."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It's just a bruise. Anyway, I don't know, Harry. I don't know everything there is to know in the universe. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Harry. He'll know what to do. You must leave the name Potter. It is not safe outside of the Shire. You will use the name, um... Baggins. That's it. Harry Baggins."  
  
"Harry Baggins. It does have a Ring to it." He grinned.  
  
"Ha. Ha." said Gandalf. "Travel only by day. And stay off the roads."  
  
"I can cut across country easily enough." Harry shrugged.  
  
They heard a noise to their right.  
  
"Get down!" Gandalf whispered to Harry. He dropped to the floor.  
  
Cautiously, Gandalf crept up to the window and stuck his staff down there.  
  
"Ow!" yelled a feminine voice.  
  
Gandalf lifted her up and inside. "Confound it all, Virginia Weasley! Have you been eavesdropping?"  
  
"But sir. There aren't any eaves in the Shire. I was just cutting the grass under the window." Ginny whimpered.  
  
"A little late, though, hmm?"  
  
"I heard raised voices." Ginny was trying to regain the power to breathe.  
  
"What did you hear? Speak!"  
  
Ginny jumped. "Well, I heard a great deal about a ring, a Dark Lord, and something about the end of the world, but please Mr. Gandalf sir, don't turn me into anything..." she gulped. "Unnatural."  
  
"No?" Gandalf grinned. "I've thought of a better use for you. Gather up your brothers and Hermione. Bring them to the edge of the forest. Now!"  
  
Ginny scrambled up and away.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" Harry looked up.  
  
"You had better get packed." Gandalf told him.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Harry went off to his room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 

Ginny approached her brothers, who were chatting with Hermione, a look of agitation on her face

"What's up?" asked Ron, and being the protective older brother, said sharply, "Is Chris giving you a hard time?"

Chris Allan was Ginny's boyfriend. His sister, Laura, fell in love with a guy named Matthew, who appears later on in this story/parody/thing.

"No, no. That's not it. It's just that… well… Gandalf asked me to get you and lead you to the forest for some reason. I do not know why." Ginny confessed. "Follow me."

ALONG THE TRIP

"Where are we?" Fred asked.

"The edge of the forest, why do you ask?" Ginny implied.

"Cause there is a mysterious, dark figure coming towards us." George pointed.

"It's probably just Gandalf. No need to worry, guys. Ginny looked worried even after she said that.

"Harry?" a misty voice called out, that was most certainly NOT Gandalf. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me. Who wants to know?" Harry stood in front of them, guarding them from whatever attack it may bestow upon, if it so chooses.

"It's Luna, Harry. It's your TRUE LOVE! (DUN DUN DUN!)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron screaming woke up from his hideous nightmare. He had just dreamed what just happened.

"What is it? Is someone killing you, Ron?" a gloomy Fred asked him.

Ron was too embarrassed to say what really happened, so he just made something up. "Um, I… uh, dreamt that spiders were crawling all over me. They wanted me to tap – dance."

"Uh, oh. If Ron is dreaming about spiders being friendly, the world is coming to an end." George smirked at his 'wittle bruddah'. Ginny burst out laughing, and Fred almost fell out of the cart.

The cart suddenly stopped, giving everybody the jerk to get fully awake. They emerged, sleepy – eyed and tired while the setting sun had a beautiful reddish tint to it. It was amazing. They all stopped to look at it, while Gandalf caught up.

"Okay, the reason that I gathered you all here is that…" Gandalf paused a moment for dramatic emphisis. "Harry here must go on a mission to Mt. Doom – Oh – Hana to drop the Ring into the fires within. Only those fires will destroy the one ring. I need the five of you to cover for him while he is gone."

"WHAT?" Hermione, Fred, George, and Ron said all at the same time.

Ginny looked down. "Why?" She asked. "Why you? Any of us will gladly go with you. In fact…" she looked around at the others. "Why can't we all go? We could be a fellowship… AHA! There's a name for our group! We can be called the Ring Bearers!"

Gandalf dropped his head in his hand and sighed. This was going to be a long trip if they kept this up.

Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him. "You absolutely CANNOT go on a five year suicide mission to seek out MT. Doom – Oh – Hana and to bloodily go where no sane person has gone before without ME!"

Harry grinned guiltily. "I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right, Mr. Ring Bearer. And don't you forget it!" She let go of him and looked questionably at Gandalf. "Can we go with him? Please?"

Gandalf thought for a moment. If he was to send six of his best trouble – makers out of town to somewhere that they probably won't return… NO! Don't think about that. That is an evil thought and must be kept out of my head. Must… not… think… evil… thoughts… oh, that's EVIL! "AAAARRRRGHHHHH!"

The rest of the group jumped at Gandalf's sudden outburst. "I'm sorry?" Hermione said cautiously.

"Yes, you can all go, but you need to stay off the road and travel at night only. Is that understood? Your excuse will be that you need to visit Uncle Billus in Rivendork, the elven city. Okay?" Ron jumped up and down at this news.

"Do we get to see elves?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yes, that would be the case. Well, best of luck. Good bye, Harry." Gandalf took the cart and left.

"Well, guys. Let's get cracking." Harry started in the woods.

"Wrong way, Harry. Rivendork is this way." Hermione pointed behind her.

"Right. I knew that." Harry turned around and walked the right way.


End file.
